1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus configured to form an image on a recording medium by applying liquids thereto.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known an ink-jet recording apparatus including: a treatment-liquid coating portion, as a first applicator, configured to coat a recording medium supplied from a sheet supply portion with a treatment liquid; a head (an ink ejecting portion), as a second applicator, configured to eject ink to the recording medium which has been coated with the treatment liquid; and two roller pairs disposed so as to sandwich the head therebetween in a conveyance direction of the recording medium.